


Before They Make Me Run

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Enemy Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Doll.</p><p>And Jinx would never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Make Me Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alligatorjigglinfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorjigglinfever/gifts).



> A little Watchmen inspired. For Gator.

The water under her boots gave away her location more than the street lamps shining off her golden hair. She was losing control of her breathing and running was getting harder and harder. She could hear her arch-enemy jump from building to building behind her. She picked up speed as she turned into an alleyway.  


“Bullshit,” she cursed as she saw that it was a dead-end. A classic cornered move. The rain only poured down harder as she heard the sounds of high heels on the emergency stairs around her. She pressed her back against the cold brick--waited for her arrest.  


“You know better than to run in alleyways, Jinx,” the superheroine announced from high above. Jinx couldn’t see her, she was hidden in the shadows.  


“Yeah well, it’s dark, and it’s raining,” she poorly excused her decision. The sound of shaking metal got closer and closer and her heart beat faster and faster. She paid close attention to where the sound came from, calculating when she should make another run for it.  


When she felt the heroine finally make a move for her, she sprinted forward and blocked her attack.   


Her arch-enemy, the city’s superheroine, was throwing kicks and punches her way. Her wet purple hair glimmered in available light and her leather suit would make it easy to miss her in the dark. She was quick, well trained, and stronger than she was.   


Her name was Doll.  


And Jinx would never forget it.  


One wrong move and she had her on the ground, heel on her chest.   


“When are you going to give in?” Doll asked her. It had been months, almost a year since she became her favourite villain. She was a diamond thief, credit card thief, every kind of thief one could think of. She was sly, cunning, and dangerous.  


She had stole her heart.   


“When are you, Dolly?” Jinx laughed under her. She pressed up against her heel to escape but there was no use of fighting. She let the rain soak her even more.  


She couldn’t kill her, or arrest her. If she was to arrest her, she would be detained in the highest security prison in the state. Locked away in a cell, away from the streets that she claimed her own.   


She removed her foot and let Jinx rise. The police were coming for her. Red and blue reflected off the wet pavement and the sirens echoed off the walls. They were both soaked to the bone and cold.   


“They’re coming for me,” Jinx said. Her blond hair stuck to her face as she recuperated her breath. They stared at each other before it was as if they never played the game of heroine and villain. Cold lips ached for the warmth of the other's mouth.   


When they separated, the roles were gone for a temporary time. The police were getting closer.  


“Run, Ashley, don’t let me catch you again,” Doll warned her as she held her face in her hands. She stroked her cheek as she searched her eyes for answers.  


“You’ll catch me again, Meg,” she smiled before she pulled away and ran off to leave Meg alone in the rain.   


The costumes, the names, the roles, felt meaningless when they knew exactly who they were. They could meet each other on the streets, or at the coffee shop, they’ll never take the risk. She will chase her during the night and she will let her go. Ashley would steal something again and play dumb to get caught. It was an endless cycle of the failing heroine and the winning criminal.  


“Did you lose her again?” the police would ask her. Disappointed again. She never looked at them in the eyes.  


“Yeah,” she admitted before walking off back in the shadows. Her arms were tight around her body as she shivered from the cold.   


Being a heroine wasn’t the best job, and she slumped in her old downtown apartment. She peeled off her suit in the entrance. She lived alone anyways. She spotted it from where she stood. The window in her kitchen was open and there was an envelope on the table with a dampened note.  


_Rent money, and more to treat yourself. - Jinx_  


The envelope contained more than she ever thought. She looked out the window and expected to see her but there was no sight of her. Meg grinned as she placed the envelope back down to close the window.  


There was no use trying to catch what can’t be caught.


End file.
